


A long way from the playground

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [64]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shop with toys
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall? Nialler pracuję w sklepie z maskotkami, a każda z maskotek traktuje jak największy skarb. Zayn jest najlepszym wujkiem na świecie i wybiera się do sklepu Nialla żeby kupić najlepszą zabawkę w mieście. Gdy wchodzi do sklepu jest onieśmielony urodą Horana i nie robi nawet kroku dopóki Niall nie pyta go w czym może pomóc. Zayn opowiada, że szuka zabawki dla najmilszej dziewczynki na świecie, a Niall wypytuje o każdy szczegół, bo jest uważa, że każda zabawka jest przypisana danemu danemu człowiekowi. Zayn pięknie dziękuję i wychodzi. Zabawka od razu staje się ulubiona jego siostrzenicy. Potem Zayn idzie pod pretekstem kupienia nowej zabawki, przychodzi tak przez kilka dni. Potem mówi, że potrzebuje czegoś specjalnego dla specjalnej osoby, bo jest zakochany. Dokładnie opisuje Nialla Niallowi, bo to oczywiście o blondynka chodzi. I gdy już kupuje wręcza pluszaka Horanowi i mówi, że jest w nim zakochany i chciałby go zaprosić na randkę. X</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long way from the playground

       Niall właśnie skończył poprawiać kilka pluszaków, usadzonych na półce za starym biurkiem z wypłowiałego drewna, kiedy drzwi do jego sklepu otworzyły się, a dzwonek wiszący nad nimi rozdzwonił się czystym, wesołym dźwiękiem.

       Blondyn poderwał głowę i posłał przyjazny uśmiech nowemu klientowi - wysokiemu, przystojnemu mężczyźnie, z lekkim zarostem na twarzy i czarnymi włosami odgarniętymi do tyłu, w jasnych, dziurawych dżinsach i czerwonej bluzie z kapturem. Mężczyźnie, który stał w progu, trzymając dłoń na klamce i przypatrując się Niallowi z taką intensywnością brązowych tęczówek, że chłopak poczuł gorąco uderzające w jego policzki.

       Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, które ciągnęło się przez kilka niezręcznych minut, nim Niall wyprostował się i wyszedł zza lady, kierując się w stronę klienta.

  - Mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytał cicho po tym, jak odchrząknął i wydawało się, że jego głos przebił się przez myśli mężczyzny, który drgnął i niepewnie wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

  - Tak, ja… um, szukam zabawki?

       Niall roześmiał się i machnął ręką, wskazując na półki i półeczki zastawione najróżniejszymi zabawkami.

  - A więc dobrze trafiłeś, kolego - powiedział teraz nieco pewniej. - Chcesz się najpierw rozejrzeć czy…

  - Możesz mi pomóc? - Chłopak przerwał mu niemal natychmiast, a potem, widząc wysoko uniesione brwi blondyna i jego rozbawiony wyraz twarzy dodał ciszej: - Proszę? Mam na imię Zayn, swoją drogą.

  - Niall. - Horan skinął głową, zagryzając wargi, gdy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, a przez ich ciała przeszła przyjemna iskierka ciepła. - Więc, czego szukasz?

  - Zabawki. - Powtórzył Zayn, marszcząc brwi.

       Niall zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową i spojrzał na Mulata błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Wskazał gestem, by chłopak podążył za nim, nim odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając do jednej z wielu półek.

  - Wychodzę z założenia, że każda zabawka przypisana jest danemu człowiekowi - powiedział miękkim tonem. - Każda z zabawek jest wyjątkowa, tak samo jak osoba, która ją otrzymuje. Muszą być… kompatybilne… by obie strony były zadowolone.

       Zayn skinął powoli głową, przetwarzając słowa chłopaka.

  - Więc. - Niall odwrócił się, unosząc brew. - Może opowiesz mi coś o osobie, dla której szukasz zabawki, a ja wynajdę coś odpowiedniego?

  - To dziewczynka, moja chrześniaczka. - Zayn odpowiedział szybko, a jego czekoladowe oczy zabłyszczały. - Za dwa dni kończy osiem lat i jest najsłodszą dziewczynką pod słońcem.

       Niall uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem i przyglądał się Zaynowi, czekając cierpliwie, aż ten powie coś więcej, ale kiedy po kolejnych kilku sekundach Mulat milczał, Niall odezwał się:

  - Jak ma na imię?

  - Brooklyn.

  - Co lubi robić, czym się interesuje? Jejku, Zayn, daj mi coś, z czym mogę pracować.

       Zayn posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie i zagryzł wargę w zastanowieniu.

  - Um… Lubi… sukienki? Tak sądzę. I jest małym, ciasteczkowym potworem?

  - To mam z nią coś wspólnego. - Niall wyszczerzył się, a chwilę później kąciki jego ust opadły. - W sensie, z tą częścią o ciasteczkowym potworze - wymamrotał zażenowany.

       Zayn z zachwytem przyglądał się, jak blade policzki chłopaka przybrały uroczą, różową barwę, a on sam spuścił głowę; blond grzywka opadła na jego czoło, zasłaniając jasne oczy i wyglądał absolutnie zachwycająco.

  - Więc. - Niall przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wciąż nie patrząc na swojego klienta. - Jaka ona jest?

       Starszemu chłopakowi chwilę zajęło przetworzenie pytania; był zbyt zajęty wpatrywaniem się w sposób, w jaki rzęsy Nialla rzucały cień na jego zarumienione policzki i zagubił się w liczeniu piegów na jego nosie, by zrozumieć to, o co pytał.

  - Hm? Och, Brooklyn! Ona jest… Jest wesoła i pełna energii, i otwarta na wszystkich. Chce wszystkim pomagać i nie rozumie dlaczego niektórzy ludzie są źli albo źle się zachowują, jest uosobieniem miłości, choć jest bardzo niecierpliwa i straszna z niej bałaganiara…

       Zayn przez kolejne pięć minut opowiadał o dziewczynce, a jego oczy błyszczały tak bardzo, że Niall nie miał serca mu przerywać, choć już w połowie jego wypowiedzi doskonale wiedział jaka zabawka będzie idealna dla małej dziewczynki.

       Czekał cierpliwie, z fascynacją obserwując jego szybko poruszające się wargi; emocje mężczyzny były wypisane na twarzy i to było niesamowite, jak wielkim uczuciem darzył swoją chrześniaczkę.

       Niall uniósł mały palec, kiedy Zayn zamilknął i mrugnął do niego, rzucając “poczekaj tutaj chwilkę”, nim odwrócił się na pięcie, znikając w głębi sklepu, by po chwili powrócić z figurką Superwoman w dłoniach i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Pomyślałem o tym, bo powiedziałeś, że chce wszystkim pomagać. Jest małą bohaterką, tak? - powiedział miękko. - A przy tym jest dziewczynką, nie sądzę, by ucieszyła się na widok Batmana czy Zielonej Latarni. No i wspomniałeś, że zawsze razem oglądacie wszystkie filmy o superbohaterach, i bajki, więc pomyślałem, że to będzie przypominać jej o tobie?

  - Boże, Niall, jest wspaniała! Dziękuję!

…

  - Kolejna zabawka? - Niall uniósł brew, obserwując Zayna, podchodzącego do lady.

       Mężczyzna zarumienił się i krótko skinął głową, a potem zacisnął wargi, patrząc na Nialla. Przychodził tu już od kilku dni, codziennie po nową zabawkę dla Brooklyn, twierdząc, że dziewczynka kocha absolutnie wszystko, co wybiera dla niej młody Irlandczyk, a Niall chętnie podejmował się wyzwania, buszując wśród półek w poszukiwaniu czegoś nowego.

  - Rozpieszczasz ją, Zayn - rzucił, prostując się i odkładając na bok czytaną książkę.

  - Właściwie. - Zayn odchrząknął niezręcznie i przesunął palcami przez idealnie ułożone włosy, mierzwiąc je. - Właściwie to dzisiaj szukam czegoś dla wyjątkowej osoby.

  - Och?

  - Um, tak. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Jest taka jedna osoba… I bardzo chcę ją zaprosić na randkę?

  - _Och_. - Powtórzył Niall, a jego ramiona nieznacznie opadły, nim zreflektował się i posłał Zaynowi krótki, wymuszony uśmiech. - No dobrze, znasz zasady. Musisz mi coś o niej opowiedzieć.

       Zayn skinął głową i zmarszczył brwi, przez chwilę się zastanawiając.

  - Jest… absolutnie przystojny? - powiedział, zamieniając zdanie w pytanie. - Jak, zapiera dech w piersiach. Ma niesamowity uśmiech, jak… kiedy na mnie patrzy i uśmiecha się, to tak, jakby przez ułamek sekundy wszystko się zatrzymało, a jego uśmiech przenika przez to, co złe w moim życiu i wszystko znów jest dobrze. Jest najzabawniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem, potrafi rozbawić mnie do łez, a przy tym jest całkowicie poważny i rozsądny. Ma… ma najbardziej niesamowitą pracę na świecie i oddaje się jej całkowicie, całym swoim sercem. Chce uszczęśliwiać ludzi i najśmieszniejsze jest to, że właśnie to robi. Uszczęśliwia ludzi. Uszczęśliwił mnie.

  - Wow, to… - Niall zamrugał, a jego oczy były dziwnie zaszklone. - Musi być naprawdę wyjątkowy - wymamrotał pod nosem.

  - Jest. - Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając głową. - Miałbyś coś dla mnie?

  - Ja… Tak.

       Niall odwrócił się i stanął na palcach, sięgając po małego, brązowego pluszowego jeżyka z czerwoną kokardką obwiązaną wokół szyi. Jego palce przez chwilę głaskały zabawkę i w milczeniu przyglądał się jej ciemnym, błyszczącym oczom. To był jego ukochany pluszak; siedział na tej półce od samego początku, od otwarcia sklepu i Niall czasami miał nadzieję, że kiedyś naprawdę będzie należał do niego, ale teraz nie miał wątpliwości, że powinien pozwolić kupić go Zaynowi.

  - Proszę - powiedział cicho, podając mu pluszaka. - Myślę, że będzie idealny.

       Zayn uśmiechnął się jedynie i wyciągnął portfel, płacąc za zabawkę, a potem pożegnał się i wyszedł ze sklepu, podczas gdy Niall oparł się ciężko o ladę, zaciskając powieki. Czuł się beznadziejnie, czuł się pusty i chciał płakać, bo to miał być jego pluszak, to miał być _jego_ Zayn. Zaśmiał się cicho, bez humoru, dostrzegając ironię w tym wszystkim, ale szybko otrząsnął się, gdy dzwonek nad drzwiami rozdzwonił się, wpuszczając kogoś do środka.

  - Zayn - sapnął Niall. - Zapomniałeś czegoś?

       W odpowiedzi Zayn jedynie uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, podchodząc bliżej, a potem wyciągnął zza pleców brązowego języka.

  - Umówisz się ze mną, Niall?

  - Ja… Co? - Niall zamrugał, patrząc to na pluszaka, to na Zayna, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

       Zayn zaśmiał się uroczo, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Kupiłem go dla ciebie . - Wyjaśnił. - Mówiłem o _tobie_ , Ni. - Dodał dobitnie, kiedy blondyn jedynie parzył na niego w osłupieniu.

  - Ja… Chcesz… chcesz iść na randkę _ze mną_? - spytał, bezwiednie pochylając się nad ladą. - Ja jestem tą… wyjątkową osobą?

  - Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, jak ważny dla mnie będziesz - szepnął Zayn, nim pochylił się, złączając ich usta.


End file.
